sixfeetunderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Foot
"The Foot" is the third episode of the first season of Six Feet Under. It was written by Bruce Eric Kaplan, directed by John Patterson and first aired on June 17, 2001. Synopsis When a bakery owner is killed, it's up to Federico to put the pieces back together. Story At Haussman's All-Natural bread company, a man named Thomas Romano is cleaning the inside of a dough mixer when it is suddenly activated, resulting in him being chopped into several pieces. Unfortunately, the last thing he heard before his death was his teenage employee asking if anyone had ever had sex inside the mixer. After Nate and Brenda have sex, he says that he wants to go back to Seattle and even though he has known her for only two weeks he asks her to come with him. Meanwhile, Ruth is getting tired of David complaining about the business and is even more disappointed about him not soaking his oatmeal. Nate has decided that he wants Ruth and David to sell the business to Kroehner but then changes his mind since he realizes that it may be his calling. Claire and Gabe share another romantic evening of sucking toes only to later come out to her car and see that it has been vandalized with phrases like "little piggy lover" and "toe slut". Luckily enough, she finds the severed foot belonging to Thomas Romano at home and puts it in Gabe's locker as payback. Cast Main Cast * Peter Krause as Nate Fisher * Michael C. Hall as David Fisher * Frances Conroy as Ruth Fisher * Lauren Ambrose as Claire Fisher * Freddy Rodriguez as Federico Diaz * Mathew St. Patrick as Keith Charles * Rachel Griffiths as Brenda Chenowith Guest Starring *Caroline Aaron as Amelia *Richard Jenkins as Nathaniel Fisher Co-Starring *Eric Balfour as Gabriel Dimas *Gary Hershberger as Matthew Gilardi *Hayden Tank as Young Nate *John Capodice as Tommy Romano *Sandra Purpuro as Barbara Romano *Carol Ann Susi as Pauline Romano *Christina Carlisi as Judy Romano *Joe Basile as Morgue Attendant *Lindsey Parks as Jeannie Fritzen *Marty Belafsky as Bakery Worker *Christopher Michael as Deadwagon Attendant *Darren Le Gallo as School Boy #1 *Scott Torrence as School Boy #2 *Eric Keith as Newlywed Man *Lenora May as Freckles' Mom *Beans as Freckles Uncredited *Jeremy Sisto as Billy Chenowith (voiceover) Obituary Thomas Alfredo Romano May 16th, 1944 - January 21st, 2001 ROMANO, Thomas (57) passed away on January 21. He was a long-time employee of Haussman's All-Natural bread company. Tommy was a member of the Monday Night Men's Bowling league at Southwest Bowl for 19 years and his team won the championship for four consecutive years from 1986 - 1989. He is survived by his loving family: his cherished wife Pauline and loving daughters Judy and Barbara. Visitation will be held January 26 at Fisher & Sons funeral home. Private burial services will be held Saturday at 4pm at Holy Cross Cemetery in Rosemead. Music Gallery Image:Ep03_1.jpg Image:Ep03_2.jpg Image:Ep03_3.jpg Image:Ep03_4.jpg Image:Ep03_5.jpg Category:Episodes 03 The Foot